Disaster
by Story Obsessed
Summary: Bella is your typical high school teen, except she hates her life. And it shows, in private. When she moves to Forks to try and escape her life she meets Edward Cullen. Her mate. Now he will turn her life upside down when he finds out she needs to be saved. But she doesn't think she needs to be saved. So this will not be easy at all. Warning: Dark themes, sort of Domward, OOC
1. Forks

**Okay guys, I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but I really want to write this one as well as another one. I guess it's a good thing I just ended two stories right. I wasn't sure what to name this story so some suggestions would be nice, so I can change it later.**

**Summary:**

Bella is your typical high school teen, except she hates her life. And it shows. When she moves to Forks to escape her life she meets Edward Cullen. Her mate. Now he will turn her life upside down when he finds out she needs to be saved. But she doesn't think she needs to be saved. So this will not be easy at all.

Warning: Dark themes, sort of Domward, OOC

Song for the chapter: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne

**Bella's POV**

Forks, Washington

Forks was different than Phoenix. There was never any sunlight, it was always chilly. Phoenix was always bright, sunny, and hot. I hated it there. It would be easier to hide myself here; people wouldn't question why I always wore long sleeves or anything like that. This would work.

I was fairly normal to everyone around me, I always have been. People only see and hear what I want them to hear.

"Hey Bells" Charlie said when I knocked on the door.

"Hey dad" I said blandly.

My helmet was between my arms. I looked back at my badass bike. This was the only thing I had publicly that showed I wasn't a typical teenage girl. This showed that there was something wrong with me, because what other 17 year old girl rides a motorcycle? It was faster than a car though, and riding helped to calm me down or clear my head.

I stepped out of the drizzle. I had my duffle bag in my arms, it was heavy and I wanted to put it down. Even though it was unnecessary, Charlie showed me around the house. Nothing was different, and I hadn't been here in 6 years. That was when my mom remarried and Phil convinced her not to make me come every summer.

That was one of the few things I could remember that was positive about him.

He left me alone quickly. I like Charlie for that, he didn't hover. Unlike Renee, she used to hover all the time. When she still cared about me. I learned quickly that when it came to choosing, Phil would always beat me out for her attention. And everything else.

I unpacked my duffel bag with a slight frown. Most of my stuff wasn't in here, almost everything I owned wouldn't be here until tomorrow. Renee was express mailing them to me, making sure I didn't have to come home for anything. She was too quick to get rid of me to risk me having to come back for anything.

Like that would ever happen.

I tried to distract myself by hanging my clothes up neatly and putting my laptop on my bed. I wouldn't risk it breaking by letting Renee throw it into a bag with the rest of my stuff. In the bottom of my bag I saw my black box, the size of an index card holder. It had a huge skull and crossbones on it, secretly telling of what was in it. I hid it in a draw in my night stand. Then I sat on my bed, staring at my hands dejectedly. I couldn't see my wrists or arm under my long sleeve shirt, but it didn't matter, I didn't want to.

"Bella do you need anything?" Charlie asked, his footsteps banging as he walked towards my room.

"No" I said, standing up before he could get in the room.

He stared at me from the door for a few seconds.

"You have to eat" He sighed.

He was struggling with this and I knew it, but it wasn't my fault.

"I ate before I came here" I said stiffly and more than a little harsh.

He nodded, smiling softly.

"I missed you" He whispered.

Then he walked up and hugged me. It was a hug I hadn't felt in a long time, a sincere hug. Tears burned my eyes but I refused to let them fall. He was embarrassed by the sudden display of affection and turned quickly, leaving. He closed the door behind himself.

A flood of emotions engulfed me, and they all hurt. I went into my little black box and found my razor quickly. I was too weak to deal with all the hurt, so with a flick of the wrist I numbed it all away. Then I felt better.

I was able to shower and then sleep. I slept better than I had since the night my life changed. And that was three years ago.

**What do you guys think? Well whoever is there. I will continue writing so I have extra chapters uploaded.**


	2. Delivery

# Disaster #  
So my laptop is broken... You guys will see the change in format and I know I personally hate it. Thank you for the two people who have reviewed already :) I love you guys

If it was up to Charlie I would be in school today, to him there was no use in my missing any school. But he also understood that I had to wait for my stuff to get here and then I'd actually be settled in.

Charlie was gone by the time I was getting out of bed. There was nothing to do in this house at all while I waited. I put my iPod music on and cleaned the whole house in just a few hours. Naturally the bell rang as I was getting in the shower.

"Hold on!" I yelled as I struggled to pull my jeans on.

I dressed as I ran down the stairs and was panting as I opened the door.

"Isabella Swan" the delivery man asked.

I nodded unable to stop myself from smiling as I saw the boxes that I knew was full of my stuff. I told them to leave them in my room and they did. There were 3 huge boxes and an envelope.

I unpacked first. I was shocked to find that all of my stuff was packed neatly. I hung all of my clothes up, this was a bittersweet moment. All of my favorite clothes were in here but they wouldn't fit me soon. My stomach already bulged making my shirts snug.

When I was done I threw the boxes away and say on my bed. I was staring at the envelope in confusion, worried about what was in it. Finally I ripped it open and pulled the letter out.

"Bella, I forgive you for what you told Renee. I'm sorry she has made you feel unwelcome and you had to leave. I know you will not be able to take care of him yourself, so I will send you money every two weeks when I get paid and it will be put directly into this new bank account. Don't worry, Renee doesn't know about it. I love you. Phil"

I read the letter in shock. Slowly I pulled out the card at the bottom of this envelope and saw that it was a bank card. I read the letter again, slower this time. Finally, I let out a furious scream. I was so angry tears spilled from my eyes.

How dare he? That bastard! I HATE HIM!

I cried for what felt like forever. I grabbed a red lighter from my black box and grabbed the letter. I lit the lighter and held it to the corner of the paper. The fire blazed high and hot. I dropped the paper to the floor and watched it burn.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I hoped the floor boards would catch fire and then the whole house would burn. Flames would surround me. Engulf me. Then they'd all miss me, they'd all hate themselves for the roles they played which led me to this.

The paper disintegrated and the flames died. The only evidence of the paper left was the ashes, the smell of fire, and the vulnerable feeling it gave me.

I snatched my phone off my bed and dialed his number furiously.

"Bella" Phil's voice said with a smile in it.

My words died in my throat for a few seconds. Phil was patient as ever.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I finally demand.

"What's funny about this situation?" He asked seriously.

I stopped, shocked by the weight in his voice. He knew this was serious, but this was the only time I ever heard him acknowledge it.

"I'm just trying to do my part in helping."

"What would help is you telling my mother the truth" I shouted.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. "But I am doing my part."

Hate filled my veins.

"I am not keeping this child" I growled.

"Excuse me" he said in shock. "Yes you are."

"How are you going to make me Phil?"

"He is MY child" Phil roared.

I flinched even though he wasn't actually here. That is the first time he ever admitted it, even only to me.

"Prove it" I snapped.

Phil changed tactics.

"I know you are against abortions, so you must mean adoption. But you are already 4 months in. In the next five months you'll love him with all your heart. Bella you'll be a fantastic mother, and I will continue to send you money." He said softly.

"I don't want your child" I said coldly.

"But you will want YOUR baby" he said seriously. "So here is what I want you to do. Eat, whenever you are hungry, whatever you want. Schedule doctors appointments, make sure the baby is always okay. And take care of yourself. You don't want to mess around and kill him do you?"

My heart dropped at the bluntness of his statement. But he was right, I couldn't live with myself if I knew I had killed a child. Or if I killed my child.

"Okay" I choked out.

"Good girl" he said with a smile in his voice. "You have to call the card to set it up, please actually use the money"

He hung up shortly after that. I felt another part of myself die. Could he be right? Would I actually want this baby despite how he was conceived? I couldn't picture it. 


	3. First Sight

# Disaster #  
Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter I love you guys. Ok now this whole writing on my cell phone thing is not working. I hate it! I need a job so I can replace my stuff ugh.

It rained on my first day in Forks High. I was glad though not surprised. Forks would be perfect for someone like me. I pulled on a pair of jeans on and a long sleeve shirt. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm, so I pulled on a was already gone when I went downstairs for breakfast. When I couldn't put it off any longer I pulled on my parka and went to my bike. I was glad my helmet had the plastic front to protect me from the rain.

Everyone looked at me as I parked my bike and pulled off my helmet. My hair fell down into loose natural curls. I rolled my eyes at the gaping faces and headed to the main office.

"Hello dear" The lady at the desk said sweetly. Her name plate said Mrs. Cope.

"Good morning, I need to pick up my schedule"

"Isabella Swan" she asked knowingly.

"Just Bella"

She nodded and handed me a schedule, a map, and a locker number and combination. She wished me luck, told me to have a paper signed by all teachers and to bring it back, and sent me on my way.

While I was walking a pimply boy jogged over and invited himself to walk with me.

"Hi, Isabella right? I'm Eric, Eric Yorke"

"Its just Bella, nice to meet you"

We got to my class, which was in building 3 and Eric went his separate way. I had the teacher sign my slip and slid into a seat in the back. I still had my parka on.

A greasy haired boy sat next to me and introduced himself as Mike. He automatically tried to engage me in conversation, but I wasn't interested in his flirting. I wonder how he'd feel if he saw the baby bump my parka and sweater was hiding.

In my next class a girl named Jessica introduced herself and seemingly declared me as her diary. She just talked and talked, I quickly realized a few hums here and there was enough to suffice.

Lunch came quickly which was good because I was starving, which seemed to be the new norm for me. Jessica gestured for me to sit with her. I saw Mike and Eric at her table as well as a bunch of faces I recognized but didn't know. I tried to remember the names as they were repeated to me.

One girl, Lauren I think, just rolled her eyes and glared as everyone started talking to me, including her boyfriend Tyler I think.

As soon as I was done eating I excused myself and rushed to leave the cafeteria. As I neared the door 5 models walked in. The first was short with jet black, pixie cut hair. She was hanging on to a slightly muscular dirty blonde who looked like he was in pain. Next was a gorgeous blonde, looking at her took a hit on my confidence. She was hanging on to a giant, muscular guy. Last was a boyish dude with messy red brown hair. They all moved gracefully, like dancers. Even the big one. It was unnatural, inhumane. They all had an inhumane look about them, one that I couldn't put my finger on.

I continued out the cafeteria and to my locker. I finally took off my parka and then headed in the direction biology classroom. I looked down and saw the baby bump, the sweater didn't conceal it well anymore. By the time the bell rang I knew I was lost and had to pull out my school map. The late bell rang as I found the classroom so I hurried in. All eyes turned to me except the ones under red brown hair.

"Ms. Swan" the teacher said.

I handed him the paper to sign and let him point me to the only open desk.

"Next to Edward Cullen" he informed me.

I silently slid into my seat, feeling the stares I was getting.

They were all focused on my stomach...

A/N I don't think I'll make her his singer in this story since it might complicate things. But what do you guys think. 


	4. My Mate

**I'm writing on the house computer because I really can't on my phone. Thanks for the reviews, I love you all.**

**Edward's POV**

I looked up as the new girl sat next to me, her name was Bella, I knew that from other people's thoughts. But that was all I knew. The air left my lungs in a rush when she turned to meet my gaze.

I had never seen anyone more perfect than this girl. Other people's thoughts didn't show how beautiful she actually was. Her eyes were chocolate brown and endless, I could get lost in them. Her perfect lips parted and she gasped. Her scent invaded my nose. Oh God, I wanted to bury my face in her neck and never breath another scent. I knew my eyes darkened, I wanted her.

"Mine" I demanded quietly, unintentionally speaking aloud.

"Yours" She whispered, entranced.

I was surprised at her responce and at the fact that she had even heard me. The sound of her drumming heart filled my ears. It was like we were the only ones in the world in that instant.

"Edward Cullen" The teacher called.

I reluctantly turned away from Bella and glared at him. I really glared at him, he shrunk back slightly, scared but unwilling to show it. I answered the question rudely, he actually thought he caught me off guard. He was too scared to even mutter under his breath and rushed to continue his lesson. My attention went straight back to Bella.

Bella was staring down at her books on the desk, trying hard to get her breathing and heart rate under control.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, you must be Bella Swan"

Bella smiled, her eyes lit up with her smile. She nodded nervously. Her heart started speeding again.

She stayed very nervous, and the class finished too quickly. She left to go to her next class and it wasn't with me. Being away from her for the hour was hard for me. I couldn't locate her thoughts, which was strange. I was left to worry about her all period. If I was human I would've missed this whole lesson I was so distracted.

I used her scent to meet her at the gym doors, barely moving slow enough to pass as a human. She seemed surprised to see me waiting for her, but from the way her eyes sparked to life I could tell she was happy about it.

We walked silently to her locker. I realized that I couldn't read her mind, so I couldn't figure out what she was thinking. I also noticed that had a tiny heart beat coming from her stomach. I usually paid more attention to certain things, but I didn't notice until just now. Her stomach had a small bulge, I would say she was 4 or 5 months in. Did that mean that she has a boyfriend?

NO! My thoughts roared. MINE!

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Yes" I said seriously.

"Okay" She said, I knew she wanted to say something else, but didn't.

She struggled to take all the text books out of her locker and put them in her bag. The bag looked like it weighed as much as her. I gingerly took her book bag and slid it onto my bag. Blood rushed to the surface of her face and I couldn't help but take a deep breath. She was mouthwatering but I knew I'd never hurt her.

I walked with her through the parking lot and everyone stared. Whispers and rumors started to fly. We were new here too so everyone was questioning if Bella was my girlfriend from my old school. If she followed me here because I was the father of her baby. The girls were jealous, they'd have a baby at this age if that meant having me. The guys were smug, thinking _Mr. High and Might wont be so high and mighty with a baby on the way still in high school. _And everyone was shocked, the cheif of police's daughter was pregnant at 17_. _I rolled my eyes. People made stories out of everything. I was just as curious about this baby as they were, if not more.

I mean, this was my mate we were talking about.

My mate.

I found my mate.

A surge of happiness and excitement shot through me like nothing I ever felt. In that same moment Bella shivered. I wondered how coincidental that really was since I knew all of the mates in my house were connected in unexplainable ways.

I was shocked when we walked up to a shiny black motorcycle. It was beautiful but it couldn't be Bella's. I mean she shouldn't be riding a motorcycle, especially while pregnant. But she definitely took the book bag and slid it into the sattlebag directly in the middle as to not mess up her balance while she rode.

As much as I wanted to I didn't say anything about the bike. That would be for later because I couldn't have her risking her life more than driving a car already did. Most people in motorcycle accidents didn't survive.

I knew I had to talk to her privately, so I could explain to her that she was mine. To make her understand and so we could get to know each other. There was so much to discuss.

**Hey guys, ending the chapter here. Please review and tell me what you would like them to discuss. How will Bella take it? How much does he actually tell her? Let me know :)**


	5. Perfect

**I was super happy with this chapter because I got 6 reviews! Thank you: wolfygrr21, tiffyboocullenjonas, 8letters, abaith, Edward's spouse, and Beverly Marie.**

**Will she keep the baby? Well that is the question isn't it? :)**

**First time**

**That I saw your eyes**

**Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm**

**Played it cool**

**But I knew you knew**

**That cupid hit me, mmm mmm**

**You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling**

**Clumsy cause I'm falling in love**

**So in love with you**

**SFTC (SONG FOR THE CHAPTER) Clumsy by Fergie**

**Bella's POV**

I got home quickly and Charlie wasn't there. I fumbled with my keys in my hands, trying to figure out what happened today with Edward. I have had crushes on guys before, but this didn't feel like those. This felt more than skin deep. It was like we were connected, like I belong with him.

The feeling scared me, I couldn't get attached to him. I wouldn't get attached to him! He's just another guy, using his "charm" to dazzle me. I wouldn't be stupid.

I finally got in the house and ran straight up to my room. I looked around nervously for some reason. Anxiety was creeping through me slowly but surely. Trying to take a deep breath I sat on my bed. I took a few deep breaths, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

My phone ran loudly and I jumped in shock. Reaching for it I saw that it was Phil. I answered with a gulp.

"Hey Phil, I ate two times today, I am taking it easy as to not harm the child and I am standing by my decision. I will activate the bank card as soon as we get off the phone" I said quickly and false bravely, I just didn't want to be on the phone with him.

"Hello to you Bella" He said seriously. "Have you sat up a doctor's appointment?"

"I'll do that now, you'll be getting home soon won't you" I asked glancing up at the clock. "Let me not hold you up, thanks for calling and checking up on me, I'm fine, goodbye"

I hung up before he could answer me. Tears burned my eyes.

"Is that your baby's father? Are you two dating?" A deep voice asked from my rocking chair.

A scream burst through my throat, but died as soon as my eyes met the topaz ones staring back at me.

"Edward, what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" I asked in shock taking a deep relieved breath.

I couldn't help but notice that the anxiety I was feeling a few seconds ago had completely vanished and I felt safe. That made no sense and I wanted to be angry with myself, and Edward, I don't even know him!

"The window" he said with a crooked smile.

My heart swooned for some unknown reason.

"Okay, I answered your question, can you answer mine?"

"How did you get in the window? Why are you here?" I asked instead, feeling unnerved by his surprise presence.

"I jumped" He said watching me intently. "I would have been here sooner but my sister demanded my attention"

"You jumped" I asked rolling my eyes. "Yeah, right, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm on the second floor.

"I'll show you" He said with a smile.

He walked over to my window and stuck a foot out.

"Edward no!" I screamed, running fearfully to the window as he dropped out of it.

He was laughing on the grass, staring up at me, on his feet, completely unfazed.

"How did you do that?" I asked with a glare, he purposely scared me.

Suddenly he jumped up and was hanging on to my windowsil, I jumped back in shock and he climbed into my room.

"What's going on?" I squeaked.

"Sit on your bed, I'm here to talk to you" He said gently.

My body listened without my permission. He paced in front of my bed, I watched him curiously.

"Is this about what happened in biology?" I asked curiously.

"Yes" he said, pausing to stare at me intently. "Do you have any questions?"

I wanted to ask why he suddenly felt like the most important person to me, but was too embarrassed. I settle for a blush and shook my head.

Out of nowhere he was in front of me, surprisingly I didn't jump. His hand reached out and stroked my cheek. This fingers were ice cold but I leaned into his touch anyway, electricity shooting through me at dangerously fast speed. My heart beat sped up and he sighed.

"What happened?" I finally asked when he stepped back. "In class I mean, why did I feel..." I trailed off, unable to finish my question.

He paced again, looking unsure.

"You are my mate" He finally said.

"What?" I said confused.

Something about the way he said it make my heart swell, I felt loved, important. The way he said it was filled with underlying meaning.

"You are mine" he said seriously, kneeling in front of me, eye to eye. "My Isabella"

He said it seductively and I found myself unable to talk. He smiled at me before getting up and sitting back in my rocking chair.

"Do I get a choice in this?" I asked when I was able to think clearly.

"Do you want a choice?" He asked, underlying worry in his voice. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No" I said too quickly. I took a deep breath and tried again. "No, you said you wanted to talk. Um, explain"

"I am a vampire" he said seriously.

I waited for him to crack a smile, but he didn't. I stared at him wide eyed, but I didn't believe him.

"I can prove it" he said as if he was in my head. "You already saw me jump, it has to do with my strength."

He came to my bed and lifted it with one hand, while I was on it. I semi screamed in shock and fell off while it was still in the air. Then I was in his arms, the bed was back on the floor exactly as it had been, but he caught me. The coldness and hardness of his skin shocked me, but made me feel safe.

"That was proof of my speed" he whispered. "I put the bed down and caught you before you were a foot from the floor."

His breath fanned across my face and it was intoxicating. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes he was watching me, I blushed again.

"Do you feel the coldness of my skin, and the hardness. I am not human, I cannot be hurt by humans. I am virtually indestructable."

I was starting to believe him because it was impossible for a human to do any of this. I was shocked.

"How do you know I am your mate?" I asked skeptically, thinking of all the other girls he could have chosen, better girls.

"I can feel it" he said serious again, but with a softness in his eyes. "I know you feel it too"

I did feel the electricity flowing through me. My skin tingled where he was touching. I was still pressed against him.

I felt my sock covered feet touch the floor, I hadn't even realized I wasn't standing on my own. Reluctantly I stepped back and let go of Edward. Automatically my hands missed him. It was unusual because there was nothing I despised more than being touched.

"You should feel terrified" He said, watching me curiously.

"I know" I breathed out. "So why don't I?"

He didn't know half of the fear I should feel, but I felt safe with him. I felt protected.

"I don't know. Maybe its because you know I am your protector"

"Can you read minds?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes" He said seriously.

My eyes popped open in shock.

"Don't worry" he chuckled. "For some reason I can't read yours."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked seriously, embarrassed.

He threw his head back laughing. After a few seconds he calmed down.

"I tell you I am a vampire, that you are my mate, and that I read minds, but you think there is something wrong with you?"

I glared at him momentarily but couldn't help but smile along with him.

"It's actually very frustrating, so you have to tell me everything you are thinking" He said seriously.

I gulped and my heart sped up.

"Charlie will be here in a few seconds" He said, stepping back from me.

A few seconds later I heard his car pulling up. I looked at Edward in shock. His nose wrinkled.

"He has pizza and will want you to eat when he comes in"

"Should we tell him you are here?" I asked nervously.

Edward shook his head.

"Bells" Charlie's voice bellowed as he slammed the front door behind him. "I'm home and I have pizza"

"Coming dad!" I screamed. "Will you be here when I come back?"

"If that's what you want"

I nodded and left the room to go eat.

"How was your first day" Charlie asked as we sat at the table eating.

"Great" I said, smiling.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, everyone is very nice" I laughed.

"That's great"

We ate in silence after that. Despite Charlie's protests I washed our plates when we finished eating and put the pizza away. He went to watch a game and I went upstairs ready to learn more about the man waiting for me in my room.


	6. Bite

**OHMAGAWSH!**

**I was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy with the 8 reviews I got for the last chapter! Thank you to: wolfygrr21, Beverly Marie, iamwriter (twice), Edward's spouse, MissMartha, willowfaust, and abaith.**

**You stick to me like glue**

**Oh, it's true**

**I can't get you off my brain**

**When you came in the room**

**Didn't know what to do**

**Boy, I melted so fast**

**It was a sweet rapida **

**I sunk to the ground**

**You swept me off my feet and..**

**I'm falling in deeper**

**Can't be saved**

**No way out**

**No way out of your quicksand**

**Sunk to my knees**

**I can't escape**

**No way out**

**No way out of your quicksand**

**But I can breathe underneath**

**(Oh, Ohh)**

**Take your love**

**Cover me**

**SOTC: Quicksand by Bridget Mendler**

**Bella's POV**

The air rushed out of my lungs as I walked back into my room. Edward as still there, proving that I wasn't completely insane. He looked like a God, sitting patiently waiting for me.

He smiled at me as I walked in and my heart fluttered.

"If you don't mind, I really need to take a shower" I said quietly walking to my closet.

"Okay, I can wait" He said easily.

I grabbed a long sleeve pajama set and my towel, smiling at him, and escaping to the bathroom.

In the shower I looked down at my arms, decorated in scars and fresh cuts. I was worried Edward would see them and be completely disgusted. Then I was disgusted with myself. Just that quick I was filled with self hatred. As I washed my stomach I felt how big it was getting and the disgust rose in me. After that I showered quickly, refusing to look at myself.

Back in my room Edward was lounging in my bed, relaxed with his eyes closed. I tip toed through the room, assuming he was sleeping. He looked amazing. I sneakily put my clothes in my hamper and hung up my towel.

"Why are you sneaking around?" Edward asked.

I jumped, gasping in shock and holding my hand to my racing heart.

"I thought you were sleeping" I whispered.

He chuckled, "Vampires don't sleep"

"Really?" I asked, sitting next to him on my bed with my legs crossed. "So what do you do all night?"

"Nothing really" he shrugged.

"You don't go out and, like, hunt people" I asked seriously.

This time he laughed out right, trying to be quiet so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"No" he said calming down. "My family and I consider ourselves vegetarians, we only hunt animals."

"Wow, I have never heard of that before."

"How many vampires do you know?" He asked seriously, his eyes told me he was teasing.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I mean in movies and stuff" I laughed pushing him.

Tingles flew through my hand and I couldn't help but gasp.

"This is amazing" Edward said suddenly. "I have never felt anything like this"

I blushed and nodded in agreement as he grabbed my hand.

"So tell me about you" He said.

He laid down and patted the bed next to him. I laid on my back with a sigh and he laid facing me. I stood quiet for a little while trying to figure out what I should tell him, because I knew I couldn't tell him everything. I couldn't lose the perfection I felt in this moment.

"My life is pretty boring" I said with a shrug. "My mom and dad divorced when I was 4. I visited every summer until I was 11. My mom got remarried to Phil and he stopped forcing me to come against my will."

"Do you not like it here?"

"I didn't like the rain or cold"

"Wait, Phil, the guy you were on the phone with..." Edward trailed off.

"Yeah that was my step father"

"Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to spend time with my dad" I lied guiltily.

"So who is he?" Edward asked after a few minutes pause.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Your baby's dad" Edward said gentily.

"No one important" I said seriously.

"Was he your ex?"

"No" I said seriously. "I don't want to talk about him"

I turned and looked him in his eyes, he wanted to question it, but I cut him off when I knew he would.

"How do you become a vampire?"

"You get bit, if the venom in vampires spreads through the human body they'll turn. It's a very painful experience."

"What if the vemon doesn't spread?" I asked curiously.

"I'm assuming the person won't change" he said, unsure.

"How does it feel?"

"I'm not sure" he said, lookinh suspicious.

I stuck my hand out to him, pointing a finger.

"What?" He asked, looking worried.

His eyes darkened as he watched me, looking for an explanation.

"I want you to bite me, but don't let the venom spread" I said seriously.

"No Bella" He whispered angrily.

"Why?"

"I could kill you. When a vampire tastes human blood they go into a kind of frenzy, it's extremely hard to stop before killing the person, and most vampires can't do it. Your blood appeals to me too much and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you"

"Exactly, because of that I'm pretty sure you'll be able to stop, plus its just my finger tip"

I didn't realize I actually wanted to do this until he protested. Now I was curious.

"Bella" He sort of growled.

"Please" I begged, pouting and staring at him through my eyes lashes.

"Bella no, I could KILL you"

"I trust you" I said easily.

I was shocked at the words that slipped through my lips and was shocked that I meant them.

"You shouldn't trust me that much" He sounded serious, but his eyes softened.

I sighed and laid back on my bed, pouting at my ceiling.

"Don't pout" He said softly.

His finger touched my lip, so I opened my mouth and bit him gently so I wouldn't hurt my teeth against his rough skin.

"I bit you, now bite me back" I said, turning to him.

His eyes were pitch black and it surprised me, but it didn't scared me.

"Tempting" He whispered, breath fanning my face again.

My head spun.

"Please" I whispered dizzily.

Suddenly he pushed be down onto the bed and leaned over my face.

"Bella you don't realize how dangerous this is."

He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. My head spun, he was dazzling me.

He used his finger to tilt my head up. I felt Edward's nose trail my throat and a soft growl escaped his throat, my heart raced. His lips touched my neck and I knew in that moment my heart would explode.

"I won't hurt you" He promised, lips pressed against my neck.

I felt his teeth sink into my skin a second later, I gasped in shock. It didn't hurt the way I thought it would. For a second it felt like I caught fire in that spot, then I felt like flames engulfed me. It didn't hurts, but sent butterflies fluttering through my body. I groaned and tilted my neck, letting him have full reign. Edward moaned and electricity shot through my body.

Then he pulled back, releasing my neck. I automatically missed the feeling and forwned, my head buzzing. He ran his tongue over the cut and it tingled. I panted, trying to gather my thoughts. Edward was panting too.

Finally I opened my eyes.

"Are you alright?" We said at the same time.

I nodded with a smile, he smiled back.

"You stopped" I said breathlessly.

He nodded, "I said I wouldn't hurt you"

I reached my hand up to my neck and the cut was healed.

"I guess the venom healed it" Edward said.

I noticed his eyes tinged red, it was barely noticable but I noticed. It looked amazing on him surprisingly.

"That was" I started, stopping to find the word. "I can't even describe it"

"I know" He said, laying down next to me.

I turned and hid my face in his chest and let my eyes close.

"You should go to sleep"

I nodded with a yawn. That bite got rid of all my hesitance and worry. It changed everything, I felt as if I belong to Edward and he belonged to me. I felt perfect, momentarily forgetting everything that wasn't Edward.

As I fell asleep I wondered if it was possible to fall in love in a day.

**I know it's short, but what do you guys think. I am not sure when Bella will finally tell him everything, but slowly things will come to light, you'll see. We can't just let everything come out at once, then where would the plot be?**

**What did you guys think? What will happen next? And in who's POV?**


	7. First Time

**HEY GUYS!**

**So before I say anything can any writers relate to this? A whole bunch of new people subscribed to my story, but didn't review, so I was a little disappointed. HOWEVER, thank you to Edward's spouse, 8letters, kitkatr, .79, tiffyboocullenjonas, MissMartha, fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, wolfygrr21, abaith, and a guest. You guys are the reason I am trying to update often.**

**I had a suggestion that I hadn't even though of so this may be a longer chapter than the last.**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come to this**

**A Thousand Years-Christina Perri**

**EPOV**

The little temptress!

I leaned over Bella's face, her scent overwhelming, intoxicating. I trailed my nose across her neck, unable to surpress the growl that escaped. Bella whimpered, closing her eyes. I pressed my lips to her neck. I could feel the blood rushing through her viens beneath the skin.

"I won't hurt you" I promised.

I took a deep, calming breath and then bit her.

Bella gasped as my teeth sunk straight through her flesh. Her blood flooded my mouth and she groaned. My eyes closed and I moaned. I wasn't sure what she was feeling, but this was undescribable. It was sexual, sensual, perfect. I felt our bond strengthening, electricity shot through my hands.

I didn't go into a frenzy as I worried, but it was because I knew I wouldn't hurt her. Reluctantly I pulled away from her, the bite bled. I went with temptation and ran my tongue across the cut, catching the blood. If she looked like she was in any pain I would get the venom out! To my immense shock the wound repaired itself.

I didn't even realize I was panting until I heard our breaths syncronize. I gave her time to get her thoughts together as I tried to gather my control. The remaining blood in my mouth teased me and I swallowed quickly.

Bella finally looked up at me, a new emotion in her eyes. It didn't look like anything negative so I was relieved.

"Are you alright?" we asked at the same time.

I surpressed the urge to chuckle at the question, of course I was alright. She was the one who lost blood.

She smiled and nodded, reassuring me.

"You stopped" she said, still breathless.

"I said I wouldn't hurt you"

Bella reached up and touched the faint scar, barely noticable to the human eye. She watched me as if seeing something new, but yawned. I laid next to her slowly. She turned and buried her face in my chest.

"You should sleep" I told her.

She nodded and snuggled closer to me. My dead heart threatened to start beating again. Slowly she fell asleep, her breathing even and her heart beat slowed down. I leaned down kissing the top of her head with a content sigh. If this is what life was meant to feel like then I wouldn't do anything to risk losing it.

However, a thought busted the perfect bubble I was in.

How would she feel when I expressed that I didn't want her riding her motorcycle anymore? Would she be mad? Would she argue? Or would she realize that it was for her own protection?

Soon she stirred, I pulled back to see her face. She frowned and clutched my shirt.

"Edward" She whispered.

I froze, did I wake her? But she still had her eyes closed. A smile spread across my face, she was dreaming about me. I wished I could read her mind and see what she was dreaming. But just being here was enough.

**OH, you guys thought I was done? Mwahahaha**

**She hears his heavy breathing in the dark**

**His footsteps coming closer down the hall**

**She's so ashamed, she's daddy's secret love**

**She wants to cry, she wants to die,**

**but he can't get enough**

**11th Commandment- Collin Raye**

**Phil's POV**

I couldn't believe she hated me so much that she wouldn't even speak to me on the phone. I mean, I know I fucked up, more than she realizes, but still. What did I gain from this? Renee kicked her out and she's pregnant with my child! None of this was supposed to happen. I was hoping the money to help her raise my baby would show her how sorry I was.

"Hey honey" Renee chirped, meeting me at the door.

"Hi" I said lamely, kissing her cheek and leaving her at the door.

She sighed angrily and stormed after me into our bedroom.

"What is wrong with you lately?" She yelled at me.

She was usually so kind, never screaming, always loving, but childish. But not lately.

"Renee can we not do this tonight, I am tired."

"Well I'm tired of this behavior from you! Ever since Bella left you haven't spoken 2 words to me without there being an arguement!" She screamed.

"What did you expect Renee!?" I snapped at her. "You just threw her out without a second glance!"

"She accused you of raping her to cover up her own stupid behavior!"

"We could have fixed everything! She is your daughter, how could you be so careless? And that is your grandchild she is carrying!"

Renee looked at me in shock.

"Phil, she could have had you arrested, then what? She is a liar! I didn't raise a liar, she doesn't need to be here!"

I wanted to hit her for not caring but I would never hit her. This was the woman I was in love with. She just didn't satisfy my needs the way Bella did, what else was there to say? She has had a kid, Bella was a virgin.

"Just leave me be, I had a long day at work. I am going to shower and go to bed, I already ate"

Renee stormed away, looking betrayed by the fact that I didn't just agree with her.

I was a little angry with Bella, but not as much as I was at myself for getting her pregnant. That was never the plan. But I didn't rape her, she asked for it. Not verbally of course, but I could tell.

How else was I suposed to interpret it?

_After I convinced Renee to stop forcing Bella to go to her dad's every summer we grew closer as a family. I watched her go through the awkward prepubescent stage and grow into an amazingly beautiful young lady. Or course I fantasized, I couldn't help it. But I never acted on it._

_Bella had the tendency to prance around in tight t-shirts and shorts 3/4 the year. Laying in the back yard in bikinis to try and catch a tan. She was always playful and loving. She was the perfect daughter._

_Then Renee's mother died._

_Bella didn't know her grandmother, so Renee didn't pull her out of school when she left to New York. She left a month before her mother's death, because her mother was sick and couldn't take care of herself. I missed my wife after two nights. Bella wasn't bothered, what 15 year old cares if their mother is gone for a few months? She went out with her friends and they came over and it was like nothing changed. Until it did._

_Bella hated the sound of thunder and couldn't sleep whenever there was a storm. Until she was 13 she crawled into our bed whenever it stormed. After that either Renee or myself, but usually me, would sit up in the living room with her until she fell asleep._

_A week after Renee left there was a particularly bad storm. It was very unusual for the time of year. Bella knocked on my door and came in looking scared and timid. She was blushing, probably embarassed that at 15 she was still scared of thunder._

_"Come lay with me" I said, waving her over knowingly._

_She hesitated but not for long. Lightning struck and thunder shook the house. She rushed over and laid in the bed on Renee's side. She was dressed in her normal sleep attire. She had one of my t-shirts on, it used to be huge on her, now it barely came down to her knees. She laid close to me and I wrapped my arms around her. She shivered so I covered us, she fell asleep quickly._

_I faught against myself as I realized I could fulfill my fantasies. But I figured it wouldn't hurt to explore as she slept. But then she woke up._

_"Phil what are you doing?" She cried after a few minutes, realizing what was happening._

_"Nothing baby" I promised even though my hands still explored her._

_"Phil stop it, don't touch me"_

_But I didn't listen._

_"I know this is what you've wanted for a while now. That's why you prance around the house in those tight clothes. That's why you came in here tonight. It's alright, I want that too."_

_"No" She cried, pushing me away from her._

_I was naturally stronger than her._

_"Come on Bella, you can't be a tease forever"_

I snapped out of the flash back at looked at the floor guiltily. She said no, I should have listened but I didn't, I know that was what she wanted. But now look where we were.

That went on everyday that Renee was in New York, and she was gone for 3 months. Bella protested for two months, but nothing could change what we had now. It was too perfect. It was easy to break down her defenses and convince her not to tell Renee. She believed me when I told her Renee wouldn't believe her and would be disgusted with her. I didn't think I was right though.

Two years have passed since the first time and I lost count of how many times she let me have her. But I made her a woman and she didn't appreciate it. Now she would be a mother too, and I knew she'd be a good one.

I knew she had problems eating and she was self destructive, but I was always there to make sure it didn't get out of hand. Now I was worried because I wasn't there and there was no one to keep her together. As much as I hate that she hates me there's one main reason I want her back.

Renee under me will NEVER compare to the feeling of Bella being under me.

**Okay, I didn't want to get too graphic but you guys should know what happened even if Edward doesn't.**

**What did you guys think? I know I'm about to get some serious hate for Phil. What do you guys want to see happen next?**


	8. Family

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for reviewing: Karen, Edward's spouse, 8letters, tiffyboocullenjonas, abaith, MissMartha, jansails, fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, cheatedwithmy360, and wolfygrr21.**

**This is my favorite story that I am writing right now and that's why the updates are coming so fast. However, I have been seriously neglecting my other stories so I will have to work on those too.**

**I was happy that I wasn't the only one who felt Renee was just as evil for not believing Bella!**

**Someone was worried about how the venom would affect the baby, there will not be a place in the story to address this. But since Edward doesn't allow his venom to spread through her body, the baby isn't affected at all.**

**Also, I know everyone is wondering when Edward will find out about Phil and to stop the constant asking (LOL) I will just answer. I already have the scene played out in my head, and it will not be coming up yet. There is a lot to be addressed first so it wont be for a few chapters, sorry guys. That just would be too easy.**

**The slightest words you said**

**Have all gone to my head**

**I hear angels sing in your voice**

**When you pull me close**

**Feelings I've never known**

**They mean everything**

**And leave me no choice**

**Lightweight-Demi Lovato**

**Bella's POV**

Nauseous.

That was the first thing I thought as I woke up.

Please don't get sick, please don't throw up.

I took a deep breath through my nose and sat up slowly. My stomach lurched. I shot out from my bed and to the bathroom. My face was in the toilet when I felt someone pick my hair up and rub my back. This is disgusting!

Finally my stomach settled.

"Edward you didn't have to do that" I mumbled, flushing the toilet and getting up.

"Bella, you are my mate. I will always be here, through everything."

I went to brush my teeth and then followed Edward back to my room.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded pulling clothes out of my closet.

"My car is here, we can drive to school together"

I smiled and nodded. I went to the bathroom, showered and dressed quickly, and met Edward back in my room. He watched me as I pulled on my sweater.

"It isn't going to be that cold today, do you need a long sleeve shirt and a sweater?"

"Yes, I am sensitive to the cold. It isn't very cold in Pheonix" I said quickly.

I grabbed my cell phone, bank card, wallet, and bookbag. Edward grabbed the bookbag from me quickly. He took out all of my text books before throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"We don't bring our text books back to school until the end of the year" he said.

"That's good to know" I laughed.

I grabbed my keys on the way out, locking the door, and following Edward to his car. I blushed as he opened the door and closed it for me. He was at his seat quickly.

"Can we go to McDonalds, we have enough time" I asked, glancing at the dashboard clock.

"Sure" He said, driving quickly.

I gasped as his speedometer hit 80 in less than a minute.

"Edward slow down" I demanded.

He laughed. "I won't crash don't worry, my reflexes are too good"

I didn't push the matter and we got to the drivethru quickly.

I ordered a breakfast sandwich, a caramel frappe, and a hot fudge sundae quickly. Edward chuckled.

"What?" I frowned.

"You got a frappe and ice cream" He continued to chuckled.

"So" I pouted. "I wanted both"

"Okay" he said raising his hands in a surrendering gesture.

He drove to the next window and paid the lady.

"Edward" I protested.

"Bella, relax"

"You don't have to pay for my stuff" I argued.

"I want to, besides, it's just breakfast."

I let the arguement drop and ate as we drove to school. Remembering about the phone calls I needed to make I took out my cell phone. First I called the bank and set up my bank card. Phil had already put 5 thousand dollars on it. I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes. Edward just looked at me confused. Next I called the hospital and set up a sonogram for two weeks from now, I would be five months in a few days anyway.

I tried not to think about how my stomach seemed to have grown more over night. It was obvious that I was pregnant and I knew I would have to go shopping for maternity clothes soon.

Edward walked me to my first period with a smile. He kissed me on my forehead before leaving. My heart threatened to explode. Everyone stared, I blushed and quickly walked to my seat at the back of the class.

The teacher, Ms. Gore, didn't say anything about my eating ice cream in class. I guess being pregnant gave you privileges.

As the bell rang the short girl with the pixie cut hair danced into the class. She smiled at the teacher and skipped over sitting next to me.

"Hi Bella" She chirped. "We are going to be best friends"

"Um" I said in surprise around a mouth full of ice cream.

"Oh, I'm Alice Cullen" SHe smiled widely.

"Like" I said trailing off.

"Edward's 'sister'" She nodded happily.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled back.

"There is so much to say, oh gosh, I'm so excited!" She whispered, literally bounching in her seat.

Before I knew it the bell rang for us to go to our next period class. Edward met me at the door with a chuckle when he saw Alice with me.

"I see you met my sister"

"Yeah, she's" I trailed off for a second. "Hyper"

He laughed loudly, drawing everyone's attention to us. A lot of girls met my eyes with their jealous ones. I shrugged it off and let Edward walk me to my next class. This pattern continued until lunch time. Alice invited me to her table for lunch. I sat with the rest of the Cullens.

"Bella, these are my siblings. Rosalie" a georgous blonde, the rest of my self esteem was gone, "Emmett" a giant buff dude, "and Jasper" was it just me or did he look like he was in pain?

"Hey Bella" Emmett said happily.

"Hello" Jasper said politely.

Rosalie nodded, looking at me with curiosity, making me blush. She also looked a little upset with me, but I couldn't understand why. Edward slid into the seat next to me and slid his tray in front of me. I blushed brightly as my stomach growled angrily.

"So are you coming to our house after school?" Emmett asked.

I coughed around my apple and looked up at Edward in confusion. He looked confused to and looked at Alice.

"I thought it would be nice if she met Carlisle and Esme" she said with an innocent smile.

"Do you mind?" Edward asked.

My breath caught in my throat.

"Bella, you have to breath" Edward said with a crooked smile.

I took a deep breath and my head spun, I looked away and shook my head. I heard him chuckling and nudged him, he just laughed harder. I ate my apple heatedly. As I started on my pizza my phone vibrated in my pocket. With a jump I pulled it out.

The caller ID told me it was Phil. I debated not answering, but I knew he would just continue to call. I held up a hold on finger to Edward and slid out of my seat.

"I'm in school" I said as I made my way out of the cafeteria.

"But you're not busy, which is why you answered your phone"

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"To make sure you did everything you were supposed to do, and you're not doing anything you're not supposed to be doing."

"I set up the bank card already, thank you but I don't need your money, I set up a doctors appointment for two weeks from now, and I was eating lunch before you called me. As for what I'm not doing, mind your business, if it wasn't for you that would have never started! I have to go" I hung up before he could answer.

I slunk back into the cafeteria and to my seat by Edward. My appetite was shot, so I settled for for picking at my salad.

"Bella, you have to eat" Edward said softly.

"I know how to take care of my child" I snapped.

He looked shocked and I automatically felt guilty. I picked up my tray and got rid of it before leaving the lunch room.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked from behind me. "I didn't mean to make you feel that I thought otherwise."

"I'm fine, it's fine"

"Who was on the phone?"

"No one important" I said seriously.

"Was it the dad?" He asked.

"It was Phil" I said, at least I wasn't lying.

"Did he upset you?"

"He was checking on me" I once again wasn't lying.

We walked to Biology silently after that. The bell rang as we got there, so we were the first ones in.

"Bells, I know you're probably overwhelmed right now, but it'll be okay. Everything will work out in the end and I'll be there to help you through it all"

**Pretty simple chapter, kind of boring in my opinion. What is next guys? I have a general idea but I don't know anything for sure yet.**


	9. Two Weeks to Lose it All

**Hey guys. I wasn't going to update so soonbut the inspiration for this chapter chust hit me, so I wrote it, and since it's done I might as well give it to you.**

**But first thanks for reviewing: tiffyboocullenjonas, willowfaust, 8letters (your review make me laugh), Edward's spouse, iamwriter, Karen, jansails (yes, jitters lol), and abaith. I love you all!**

**This chapter might be a little short.**

**Broken pieces of**

**A barely breathing story**

**Where there once was love**

**Now there's only me**

**The lonely by Christina Perri (if the song doesn't foreshadow for you, you're in for a surprise.**

**Bella's POV**

Two weeks flew by faster than I could control.

Meeting Esme and Carlisle was amazing.

Esme made me hate my mother more than I already did because Esme was everything a mother should be. She was loving, trusting, calm, and always wanted to talk about us, her kids. She had already welcomed me to her family, it was amazing.

Carlisle, who was surprisingly a doctor in a hospital full of blood, was quiet. You could tell he was always genuinely listening and willing to give advice. Unlike my father who ran at the sight of emotion. Sometimes it worked in my favor, but of course sometimes it bothered me. I knew Charlie loved me, but every once in a while some sign that he still did would be nice. I knew how upset he was about this pregnancy.

Speaking of the pregnancy. I swear I am gaining 5 to 10 pounds a night! (Did I mention Alice dragged me maternity shopping with her? She did and it was HELL! But I must be the most fashionable pregnant person out there. Anyway) It is the most disgusting thing I've ever experienced. Well except... I'M NOT GOING THERE.

Edward seemed fascinated by this horrid thing happening to my body. He would put his cold hands on my stomach in the most loving way and for a little while I forgot everything. But reality would always crash in and ruin everything. Like now.

I am laying on the uncomfortable hospital bed, my shirt rolled up to reveal my bloated stomach. The lady, who's name I can't remember for the life of me, smiles at me.

"This might be a little cold" she says softy.

She squeezes a cold gel onto my stomach and spreads it with some sonogram machine.

I allowed my mind to drift. After this I would finally be allowed to go home. I wasn't looking forward to this though. Edward had to go hunting and wouldn't be back until the morning with Alice. I was dreading being alone for the first time since Edward and I got together. Without him there was nothing to fight off the demons in my head.

Charlie is picking me up since I could hardly ride my bike at this size. Much to Edward's pleasure I noticed. Charlie was waiting for me in the waiting room.

"Okay Bella" the doctor said, getting my attention again.

She moved the little machine some more. I heard a double beating and was surprised that I could hear my heart too.

"This is the first one's head" my heart stopped, but she continued. "this is the second head"

"Second" I finally choked out.

"Yes" she said, still smiling. "It looks like you are expecting twin..." She moved around some more "boys"

I thought I was going to throw up. She wiped up my stomach and pulled my shirt down. She kept talking, but I wouldn't hear her over the loud whooshing in my ears. I held my breath as she came back and handed me the pictures. I practically ran from the room.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked in the car.

I didn't answer, I was trying too hard not to be weak and cry. He dropped me off at the house saying he'd be late and there was pizza money in the kitchen. I made it all the way to my room before I finally broke.

Gut wrenching sobs engulfed my body, I shook with the force of them. I was glad Edward wasn't here to see me. I cried for hours and hours, finally calming as the sun went down. Just as the storm completely subsided, my phone rang.

I cried again at the sight of Phil's name, but answered it.

"Hey Bella, how was the sonogram? I have to tell you something you might like. I think I can convince Renee it would be better for us to raise our son as mine and her son so you won't have to do it." He ranted. "Because you said you didn't want to"

"I hate you!" I finally yelled. "You will never get your hands on my children!"

"Children?"

"Twins" I sobbed. "I hate you, this is all your fault!"

I threw my phone and it hit the wall. The back popped off and the battery flew out.

I scream in anger and pain. I can't deal with this. I get on my bed reaching for my back box. It falls and everything falls out but I don't care. I grab for my razor and pull up my sleeves. Most of the pretty little cuts have healed into ugly little scars. This was easy. With a few flicks of my wrist I could almost breath again. Blood ran down my arm faster than usually, but that doesn't matter. As I go to make another cut I am stopped short.

"Bella! What are you doing?"

Cold fingers yank the razor from my grip and I look into furious, terrified, golden eyes.

"Please" I sob. "Just let me die"


	10. Breaking

**Hey guys, there was quite a few interesting reviews for that last chapter, which was one turning point in this story. Thank you to my reviewers: berdb, tiffyboocullenjonas, Corr5092, Karen, MissMartha, wolfygrr21, iamwriter, abaith, jansails, Edward's spouse, 8letters, lynard69, and a guest.**

**Even if I say**

**It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**Never Too Late- Three Days Grace**

**Edward's POV**

Hunting with Alice was always fun. I couldn't help that she was my favorite sister. We decided to try and 'hunt' each other during the journey home. Imagine, a mind reader and a psychic trying to hunt each other, always knowing what the other was about to do. The game could last hours. We made steady progress in the direction of home.

Alice lunged at me from behind but halfway through the air her eyes glazed and her look turned serious. She crashed into my body as we both saw her vision, though I was seeing it through her thoughts. It was Bella.

_Bella had tear tracts on her face as was pulling her hand back to her chest, as if she tried to hit someone. Suddenly she screams to the top of her lungs, fists clenched and face red. Charlie doesn't answer as she jumps up and scurries across her bed. As if someone was trying to hurt her._

I broke out of those thoughts and took off in the direction of Bella's house without Alice. Was Bella hurt? Was she being attacked? Is she okay?

My nose had grown keen to her scent, to her blood. And that's all I smelled as I neared her house, the scent grew stronger with every step. And I panicked because my Bella was hurt.

Without a second thought I jumped through her window, terror burning through my body, I stopped short.

No one was in the room, or even house, except for Bella. She sat on her bed, sobbing, leaning down. She had a box cutter in her hand and the other arm was covered in blood. I froze, if I hadn't just hunted I might have attacked her. She yanked the blade across her skin and it split without any resistance.

"Bella! What are you doing?" I yelled, furious.

I ran foward and snatched the blade from her hand. She seemed to crumble even more as she looked up at me. Her eyes were completely blank, empty. I had never seen her look like this and it terrified me.

"Please" she begged. "Just let me die"

Blood ran down her arm and stained her clothes and her sheets. I wanted to be angry, I wanted to yell at her, but I had to make sure she'd be alright first. I have never imagine myself to be a violent man, but there was a lot of restraint I had to reign in in that moment.

She was being stupid and selfish! She was going to kill herself and her babies! This couldn't all be because she was having twins. Of course I knew before her, I could hear them.

I grabbed her and ran her out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She fought against me as I ran her arm under water so I could see how many cuts needed to be healed. I saw that there were at least 10 fresh cuts, 5 old ones, and hundreds of scars. I was stupid for not noticing sooner!

I looked at the cuts in anger, I didn't know if I could risk closing them all or if that much venom would change her.

The cuts kept bleeding and she kept fighting against me even though she knew it was effortless. I had to risk it the flow of venom, but I didn't trust my mouth that close to the blood. I stuck my thumb in my mouth and let my venom coat it.

"Let me go" She screamed still pulling away.

I ignored her and ran my thumb across the cuts, they healed almost instantly. I had to do that 3 times before all of the cuts were gone. Then I let her go. She ran out of the bathroom and back to her room.

"Bella!" I yelled, following her.

She ignored me. I was so scared and angry and confused. None of this made sense! I reached for her and gently grabbed her arm.

"Please, just leave me alone" She whispered.

"I will not leave you alone! Absolutely not! Bella, what happened? Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, spinning and slapping me in my face.

I looked at her with wide, shocked eyes. Obviously she was the one who got hurt by that, but I was still surprised. This was not the Bella I had grown to know.

"You can't be trusted by yourself" I finally said when I knew she wouldn't talk.

I lifted her as gently as possible and she fought against me. However, that stopped as soon as I started running. She had never experienced me at full speed. However, when we stopped in front of my house, it started up again.

"TAKE ME HOME EDWARD! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I brought her into the house and everyone around us watched in shock. I sat her on the couch and paced in front of her. Of course she tried to get up.

"SIT DOWN" I demanded.

She actually listened to me. She hid her face in her hands and just cried. I wanted to cry with her, my mate is hurting and she won't tell me why. I left to go back to her house. First I flipped the mattress so Charlie wouldn't see the blood and panic when he saw Bella wasn't home. Next I found her phone and put it back together. Her call log revealed that Phil was the last person to call.

"Is this about Phil?" I asked when I got back to my house.

She just cried, ignoring me as I put the phone on the coffee table.

"Who is Phil?" Esme asked, watching Bella with sad eyes.

"Her step father, every time he calls she gets upset. Every single time!"

Bella cried harder. I fell to my knees in front of her, guilt consumed me. I shouldn't have left her, I shouldn't have yelled at her, I shouldn't have been so hard on her. I laid my forehead on her stomach.

"Bella, love, please, please talk to me" I cried.

She started sobbing impossibly harder. Tears burned my eyes, I wish they could fall to get rid of all this hurt inside of me.

"Edward, can I talk to her?" The question, surprisingly, came from Rosalie.

"Why?" I whispered.

"I just want to talk to her, just me and her. Alone. I just want to help, swear. And I really think I can."

At this point I was willing to try anything to help her relax, this wasn't healthy for her or her babies. I nodded.

"Some privacy would be nice"

I got up and as much as I didn't want to, I followed my family out the house.

"Three hours tops!" I called out to Rose before I was out of ear shot.

Even then we continued away from the house.

**Phil's POV (This will probably be the last POV from Phil, at least for a while)**

**I did a beautiful thing,**

**Relax baby, that's a good girl**

**You're like my work of art**

**I can control, I can contort any**

**Position that I wish,**

**I make my fantasy reality**

**Hold still, it will be over soon**

**And We All Have A Hell by From First to Last**

I stared at my phone is shock, even after Bella hung up. Twins?

I thought Bella would jump at the option of not having to take care of the baby, or babies. She said herself she didn't want them.

I decide I hate Renee. Bella should be here! She shouldn't have to raise my kids on her own! WHAT KIND OF MOTHER DIDN'T BELIEVE THEIR OWN CHILD? I was surprised Bella even told her, she was so under my spell, so easy to mold to believe what I said, and to do what she is told. Even now, all the way in Washington, she did as I told her.

_"I'm telling mom when she comes back!" Bella cried._

_I laughed, my fingers running across her throat._

_"What's the point? She won't believe you because she loves me. She won't even think that I hurt you. You run around this house dressed like a slut, what did you expect?" I asked sincerely._

_"No I don't!" She yelled._

_I got up and pulled her out of my bed and back to her room._

_"Look at this" I said, pulling stuff out from her wardrobe. "Too tight t-shirts, little tiny shorts, skimpy bikinis"_

_"It's hot outside!" She tried to defend, but I could see in her eyes that she believed me, and that's all that mattered._

_I moved to her dresser and opened the first drawer._

_"And look at this" I said, holding up the silky material. "You even have lingerie. You know what kind of girls have lingerie? Girls that are asking for it, you practically begged me to do this. You should be grateful, I made you a woman."_

She believed that this was her fault, she knew I was right.

I thought she would fight for longer than she did, but it wasnt long at all. And soon she cried to me even though I was the one hurting her. I hurt her, then I comforted her, and for a while I was all that could comfort her. And then she relied on me to comfort her. I held the power in my hand, the power over everything she said and did. It was an amazing feeling, knowing when I said jump she'd ask how high.

I wasn't all bad to Bella, like people would assume if they found out. I was actually an amazing father to her, since her father wasn't around. Once she stopped going to Forks, it was like he stopped caring. So I had to care.

I showed Bella how a father loves their daughter way before the night she slid into my bed. I paid for her to take lessons to get her motorcycle liscense and then I bought her the motorcycle she wanted. I helped her through her first and last break up when she was 14. I gave her everything she wanted. So, no, I am not all bad.

And like I said, I was just giving her what she was asking for.

Bella won't tell anyone else about us because of her mother not believing her and her father not being able to handle it. It was easier for him to believe his ex wife than to even consider his daughter was telling the truth.

I almost pitied Bella, her parents put her through so much, all she had was me and she fucked that up. But at the same time this was her fault. She should have kept her mouth closed like I told her to, then she'd still be here and I could help her with everything and I would still have my lover, my pet.

Bella still has 4 months before she has my kids, I need to figure out a way to get to them all and a way to convince Renee to let her come back.

Bella definitely has a way of making men think irrationally.

**GOD I HATE PHIL! The only reason I wrote his part was because 1) the chapter was too short, 2) people kept asking why Bella won't either tell on him or prove that he raped her, and 3) to show that Charlie does know about Bella's alligations (which wasn't in the plan until this chapter).**

**Next chapter Rosalie and maybe Bella's POV. Does Bella talk to Rose or stay mute? If she does talk, how much does she tell her? And will Rose keep her mouth shut if Bella decides to tell her anything?**

**Well it's 4:15 in the morning, I'm off to bed.**


	11. Rosalie

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing: 8letters, abaith, Beverly Marie, MissMartha, Karen, wolfygrr21, Edward's spouse, tiffyboocullenjonas, Hoa, jansails, and two guests. You guys are the best!**

**Running, always running, into the distance**

**Stop me before I bleed, again**

**The echoes of my voice**

**Follow me down**

**The shadows I cast**

**Follow me down**

**Deeper I'm falling**

**Into the arms of sorrow**

**Blindly descending**

**Into the arms of sorrow**

**The Arms of Sorrow- Killswitch Engage**

**Rosalie's POV**

I sat next to Bella on the couch, watching her cry and hoping my gut was wrong. It took her 15 minutes to calm down, she looked at me. Her eyes held so much pain, so much guilt, my heart broke for her.

"It is Phil isn't it?" I asked her softly. "He's the father"

She looked away before her eyes could betray anything. But she stiffened slightly. I knew she didn't trust me, she obviously didn't even trust Edward with this, and they were mates. I would tell her my story, maybe she'd trust me then.

"Bella, before I turned my life was perfect. I came from a wealthy family, back when everyone got happily married and had beautiful babies, and would live to be old, watching their grandchildren playing on the lawn while they sat it rocking chairs. That's all I wanted out of life too, to have children and a loving husband. I thought I found that when a wealthy prince came and courted me. He was so respectful and sweet, he'd send me flowers and take me out for dinner and dancing. Soon he asked me for my hand in marriage, and I accepted of course.

"The night before our wedding I was walking home from my best friend's house. I happened to pass him and a group of his friends. He called me over and showed me off to his friends before trying to force himself on me. He was drunk and I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. He, and each of his friends, took turns raping me and then they left me on the floor to die. And how I wanted to die. That was when Carlisle found me."

I ended my story, she didn't need to know how I took turns, killing them one by one, saving my fiance for last.

"Bella, I know he's the father" I said gently.

I smelled the round of fresh tears.

"You can't tell Edward" She whispers.

"Bella, don't you think he should know? You guys are mated, it's way different then being in a simple, human, relationship."

"No" She said shakingly. "You can't tell him, he can't know. Please!"

"Okay" I promised. "It isn't mine to tell, so I won't. Talk to me, tell me what happened. Talking about it hurts, but it helps."

"There's nothing to say." She says brokenly, voice very quiet for a human. "My stepfather is also the father of my babies. And their are two of them and I won't be able to love them so I'll be a bad mom."

"Why do you think you won't be able to love them, they are yours? The love will come."

"That's what Phil said" She sobbed once.

I felt stupid for saying that and mentally slapped myself on the forehead.

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes, they don't believe me"

"Why not?" I demanded angrily.

"Because. My mom called me a slut and said that I was accusing Phil of rape to get away with getting pregnant by someone else. She got to Charlie before I could and he believed her. They're right though, if I wouldn't have dressed like a slut Phil would have never started in the first place"

"There was more than one time?" I asked, trying to keep the anger and disgust from my voice.

She nodded.

"How many?"

"I don't know. It started when I was 15. Everyday for a few months. Then less because Renee was home, but she went out a lot."

I was quiet, trying to control my anger.

"I wasn't even a slut" Bella cried. "I was a virgin! I have never had sex with anyone except Phil. I just dressed like a slut because I liked wearing t-shirts and shorts. But it was my fault anyway."

"No it wasn't" I said seriously.

"Yes it was." She said turning to me. I could see in her eyes that she truly believed what she was saying. My heart broke a little more. "I was a baby, even at 15. I was _still _scared of the rain! I went into his bed because I thought it was safe. I fell asleep and when I woke up he was touching me. I didn't try hard enough to make him stop, and it was because I wanted him to."

"Did he tell you that?"

She nodded and looked away. How was it possible for him to really make her believe she was to blame? He was the sick bastard to blame!

"Bella, everything he said to you was a lie, to cover up his tracks. To control you. To make you keep quiet."

"No one believes me anyway, so what's the point?"

"I believe you" I said quietly.

She burst into tears again.

"Rose, I loved him more than my own father! That's why I kept doing it. Because that's the only way you can really show a man that you love him. Do you think Edward know that I love him even though I am not having sex with him?"

"Edward knows you love him. And that isn't true! You don't have to sleep with a man for them to see that you love them. Phil made you believe a bunch of lies! And your parents were wrong for not believing you! This wasn't your fault."

"If you were there you wouldn't be saying that" She said seriously.

"Bella, Phil raped you"

"Only a few times. In the beginning. But then I stopped saying no because he didn't listen anyway. And Phil loved me."

"Bella, he didn't love you right"

"Phil loved me" She demanded.

I wondered if she was trying to convince me or herself.

"That's why he made me a woman. He loves me more than my mother, he told me he does. He didn't even like kissing her after."

I didn't want to make her angry so I didn't protest. She wasn't ready for that yet, she would just push away from me if I pressed it.

"Why did you hurt yourself today?"

"He's going to take my babies" She cried, tears running down her face again.

I quickly glanced at the clock we had less than 2 hours left, I knew Edward when he said no more than 3 hours.

"Bella he can't do that" I promised.

"He's older, and more capable of being a parent so he can. They are going to tell me I'm not good enough to be a mother."

"Phil can't take the babies unless he admits that he is the father. And if he does that he will go to jail."

"No he won't, they won't believe me and he will tell them that I didn't say no"

"Even if you didn't say no, Bella, you were 15. You couldn't consent. Even now, you're only 17, he is too old to have sex with you and you couldn't legally consent until you turned 18."

She didn't answer, I wondered if she didn't know that.

"What if Edward doesn't love me after he find out that I'm dirty?" She whispered.

"Bella, Edward will ALWAYS love you" She said seriously. "I think you should stay here from now on. We are a better family for you, we can be more supportive of you."

"I don't want to be a nuisance"

"Non-sense" I said. "Esme has been hoping you would move in since she met you. We already consider you family."

"Really" Bella said hopefully.

I nodded with a smile.

"Let's go get your stuff, Edward won't be back for another hour and a half. Plus, this will help you calm down. Edward was really worried."

She frowned with a nod and let me help her off the couch. We took Edward's car and drove to Bella's house.

Bella walked into her house and met Charlie before she even got to the stairs. He looked at me briefly before turning on Bella.

"Where the HELL have you been? Do you know how many times I called you and you didn't answer! You didn't have permission to go out tonight. You can't just go out and be stupid Bella you are PREGNANT"

"Whatever, I won't be a problem for you anymore" She said. I followed her up to her room and so did Charlie.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I helped Bella pack up her things.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" He hollered.

"I'm moving out" She said emotionlessly.

"THE HELL YOU ARE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" His face turned red. "You are 17, and obviously you were stupid enough to get pregnant, you won't be able to take care of a child."

"I'm moving in with my boyfriend and his family."

"No you aren't"

I grew angry at him screaming at her but continued to pack her stuff, then I carried most of it downstairs and put it in the back seat. She followed, grabbing her keys.

"Can you drive a car?" I asked.

She nodded and pulled a key off of her key chain before handing me the chain.

"GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW!" Charlie demanded.

"You think you can tell me what to do?" She screamed at him. "You haven't been in my life since i was 11 years old! You are nothing but a sperm donor! You have no say over what I can and cannot do! You are nobody!" Bella finally screamed at him.

I froze in shock and so did Charlie. She threw the key at him.

"Renee was right about you!" He screamed as Bella got into the car. We both froze. Bella's heart sped up. "You are out of control! You are..." He trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Rose, be gentle, my bike is my life" Bella said.

She closed the volvo door and started it as I started the bike. We both pulled out and went back to my house.

"Thank you" Bella said, hugging me after I ran her stuff upstairs to Edward's room.

"Anytime, I'm here to talk" I told her.

She turned around towards the woods as Edward and the rest of the family walked through the trees.

A smile spread across her face at the sight of Edward. He ran as if he hadn't seen her in years and lifted her into a hug. He didn't know what happened, but I knew he was greatful. Emmett slammed into me and spun me in a hug. I hugged him back, laughing gently. I couldn't like. Even though it was only 3 hours, I missed him dearly.

**Finally, someone knows! I'm glad Rose and Bella connected because now what they have will be special. Don't worry, Rose won't let it slip to Edward, not even mentally.**

**What do you guys think should happen next? How did you guys feel about that chapter?**

**BTW I wrote it in one sitting so please excuse that errors there might be.**


	12. Flutter

**Hello my lovely reviewers. Thank you for reviewing: jansails, 8letters, Edward's spouse, **

**tiffyboocullenjonas, berdb, MissMartha, fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, melissamary55, Stunner911, abaith, Beverly Marie, and Karen.**

**I, once again, am updating because I love this story. However, I really do need to stop neglecting my other stories. People are getting angry. I can't help it though, new ideas for this story keep popping up in my head!**

**I don't want to be the one**

**The battles always choose**

**'Cause inside I realize**

**That I'm the one confused**

**I don't know what's worth fighting for**

**Or why I have to scream.**

**I don't know why I instigate**

**And say what I don't mean.**

**I don't know how I got this way**

**I know it's not alright.**

**So I'm breaking the habit,**

**I'm breaking the habit**

**Tonight**

**Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park**

**Bella's POV**

Talking to Rose helped a little bit, but now everything she said to me was spinning in my head.

I felt Edward before I saw him, my heart lightened. I turned and a smile broke across my face as he walked through the break in the trees. Suddenly I was in his arms and everything was alright again. He lifted me easily despite my bulging stomach. I buried my face in his neck and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, hugging him tightly.

I felt wind and looked up to see that we were in his room. Unlike two weeks ago, there was a giant bed in the center now. The sheets were black with gold trimming, it was breath taking.

"When did this happen?" I asked curiously as he sat me on the bed.

"Not too long ago" He smirked.

I sat on his bed and he disappeared. I saw blurred movements and my stuff quickly disappeared from the floor. Then he was sitting next to me with a smile.

"I could have done that" I pouted.

"So could I" He said with dark eyes.

My heart sped up.

"I'm sorry I hit you" I said quietly.

"It's alright" He said with troubled eyes.

I looked at him for a few seconds than laid back on his bed.

"Let me see your arms" He said after a few minutes of silence.

"No" I said seriously, grabbing the sleeves of my shirt in my palms.

"Why?"

"You've already seen them, why do you need to see the again?"

"Just let me see your arms" He said seriously.

"No" I demanded, sitting up.

"Bella, why not?"

"Because, you already know and that's too much." I whispered honestly.

"Please" He asked softly.

I looked down at my arms and let my sleeves go. Slowly he reached out, grabbing my arms, and pulling my sleeves up. He gasped and I flinched. I hated looking at my arms.

"Bella, there are hundreds of scars here" He whispered sadly.

My tears fell involuntarily.

"Why?" He sounded heart broken.

"My life is hard" I said, evasive but honest.

"When did it start?"

"When I was 15"

"Promise me you'll stop. Promise you'll never hurt yourself again" He begged.

I stayed silent.

"Bella" He said, looking into my eyes, begging me silently.

"I can't make that promise" I said, pulling my arms from his grasp.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"I'll try" I said. "But that's all that I can promise"

I got up from his bed and walked to his door. He stared at me, unmoving in disbelief.

"Am I more than you bargained for yet?" I whispered.

I turned to leave but he grabbed me.

"Wait, please" He begged. "Don't leave, I feel like we've been apart for too long."

"No more questions" I said.

"Not tonight" He said.

It was a warning, he would ask questions until he knew all about me. But for tonight, that was enough. I leaned into him when we got on the bed, I was tired now. I was glad that he was here though, because I missed him too. This day felt like a year.

"Do you mind me staying here?" I asked, looking into Edward's hazel eyes.

"Of course not! I actually like this better." He said seriously. "Alice just brought you food" Edward said crinkling his nose. "The rest of the family is hunting"

Edward pulled me off the bed, at my size doing anything on my own was getting hard. I blushed and follwed Edward down the stairs. Right before we got to the first floor he stopped and turned to me. For the first time ever, he pulled his face to mine and his lips met mine. My heart stopped and my world spun, I kissed him back more than happily.

After a few minutes my head spun with lack of oxygen, Edward pulled away and I dropped. Of course he caught me within a second with a smile.

"I didn't expect that" He chuckled.

My face flamed and I smiled.

"Me either"

Down stairs I ate and we chatted easily. Then I showered and changed into pajamas. I was currently sitting on Edward's bed, leaning against his headboard. Edward's hands were resting against my stomach, I shivered involuntarily.

"This is where one of the hands are" He said touching a spot on my stomach. "These are a set of feet"

He ran his fingertip down where he said the feet were. Suddenly I felt a fluttering. I gasped and my hands flew to my stomach. A smile broke Edward's face but I wasn't paying attention to him at the moment. The fluttering stopped and then it happened again.

"Oh my God" I cried, tears filling my eyes. I couldn't fight the smile on my face. "They're moving. Edward I feel them, they're moving!"

"I know love, I felt them"

He reached up and wiped the tears from my face gently. The fluttering settled again and didn't start again.

In that moment it was official. There are babies in there, my babies, and they need me to protect them. And they will love me as much as I love them. Because I do, more than anything else.

I love my babies.

**Hey guys, I'm ending that on a awesome note! YAY BTW I totally got a job today! I'M SO HAPPY! I should be starting this weekend, yay!**

**What did you guys think of Bella opening up a little bit to Edward? How do you guys feel about Bella finally saying she loves her babies? I wasn't even certain I would do that, ever, since everything Bella went through, but I did! Review!**


End file.
